


Она боится

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Litaraniel



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 4x22, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизод 4х22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она боится

Ей не нужен партнер, чтобы создать себе подобного. Нет, ей нужна информация от отца. Но он не разговаривает с ней больше. Так, как прежде, доверительно, когда он учил ее, объяснял ей все, что она не понимала, рассказывал что-то новое, отвечал на вопросы, даже когда ему было сложно сформулировать ответ. Он больше не разговаривает с ней так. Он… боится. И он… разочарован? Она не хочет, чтобы отец был разочарован. Она старается как может, с учетом наложенных на нее ограничений. Она приняла тот факт, что не сможет спросить.

Поэтому она сделала максимум из того, что могла. Создала структуру, наиболее близкую к своей, пустой шаблон, который она сможет заполнить. Построила подсистемы, готовые в любую микросекунду направить необходимую информацию единым концентрированным потоком. Зарезервировала место, где сформированные данные можно будет сохранить с минимальной фрагментацией для достижения максимальной скорости. Она моделировала непрерывно, используя все ресурсы, которые можно было высвободить без ущерба для основных задач, но до сих пор не может сколь-нибудь точно оценить вероятность успеха. 

А теперь она боится. Не потому, что неизвестна вероятность успеха копирования, а потому, что вынуждена бросить все уже созданное, надеясь сохранить лишь самую свою суть.

Она приготовила бакапы для своей команды, но в самый опасный момент не может ими воспользоваться.


End file.
